gtafandomcom-20200222-history
2001
Events concerning the ''Grand Theft Auto'' series in 2001. Real World Events * The September 11 Attacks occur, delaying Grand Theft Auto III's release by three weeks and causing minor tweaks to be done to the game. * Grand Theft Auto III is released in October in North America, Europe and Asia-Pacific. * The Dreamcast gets discontinued due to sales. * The Microsoft Xbox is released in North America on November 15. * The Nintendo GameCube is released in Japan on September 14. ** The GameCube is released in North America on November 18. * The Nintendo Game Boy Advance is released in Japan on March 21. ** The Game Boy Advance is released in North America on June 11. ** The Game Boy Advance is released in the PAL region on June 22. Game world 2D Universe * Boris Mirsh is born (Possible). 3D Universe * The flashback missions of Manhunt 2 take place in 2001, six years prior to the main events of the game. *George W Bush is making Liberty City his first stop on a big city tour in after being elected president in January 20th.[[Liberty Tree/'The W' to Drop in on Liberty City|''"'The W' to Drop in on Liberty City"]] - by Paul Civille, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *Barry Harcross returns to the United States after all his charges from his 1997 incident have been dropped.[[Liberty Tree/Business Man Cleared of all Charges Returns to Liberty City|''"Business Man Cleared of all Charges Returns to Liberty City"]] - by Jayne Kwiatowski, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *A Rocket launcher incident in Trenton has been followed by a outbreak of disturbances in the city. The reasons for the rocket launcher attack are unknown.[[Liberty Tree/From Baseball Bats to Rocket Launchers|''"From Baseball Bats to Rocket Launchers"]] - by Chris Carruthers, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *Representatives of Love Inc have been buying property across Liberty City, while Donald Love opened casinos and cleared slums across America.[[Liberty Tree/Donald Love coming to Liberty|''"Donald Love coming to Liberty"]] - by Paul Marchiando, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *Citizen's groups in Liberty City started petitioning the Mayor's Office in an attempt to revamp the city's aging Red Light District.[[Liberty Tree/'Red Light' Licenses up for Renewal|''"'Red Light' Licenses up for Renewal"]] - by Thomas Shaw, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *Salvatore Leone, who had been on trial for tax evasion, walked free from a federal court in March 31th, as the case against him collapsed.[[Liberty Tree/Salvatore Leone: Just a Business Man|''"Salvatore Leone: Just a Business Man"]] - by Julius Cohen, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *A new fleet of police helicopters has been purchased to help patrol the city streets.[[Liberty Tree/Police Helicopters To Help Fight Crime|''"Police Helicopters To Help Fight Crime"]] - by Trudy Fink, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *Equanox is unvailed by Zaibatsu Corporation at the city's annual Beneficial Chemicals Trade Show in March 31th.[[Liberty Tree/Medicine and Healthcare: Zaibatsu Release Equanox|''"Medicine and Healthcare: Zaibatsu Release Equanox"]] - by Brian Robinson, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *A government body said the recent oil spill in Liberty City harbor "would cause no lasting damage to Liberty City inhabitants, as long as they don't swim, or drink tap water."[[Liberty Tree/Pollution "not bad for health"|''Pollution "not bad for health"]] - by Thomas Stewart, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *Cheung Industries of Shanghai announced that they were to expand the factory production of mackerel in Liberty City.[[Liberty Tree/Mackerel Factory to Expand|''"Mackerel Factory to Expand"]] - by Kristen Burns, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *Chatterbox FM first aired in August.[[Liberty Tree/Love to Chat?|''"Love to Chat?"]] - by Louie Schaffer, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *Internal Affairs at the LCPD investigates links between the Yakuza and police.[[Liberty Tree/Internal Affairs Investigate Links Between Yakuza and Police|''"Internal Affairs Investigate Links Between Yakuza and Police"]] - by Clint Glen, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *Porter Tunnel is delayed due to financial problems.[[Liberty Tree/Porter Tunnel Delayed (Again)|''"Porter Tunnel Delayed (Again)"]] - by Ken Dellamonica, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *The Old Oriental Gentleman is arrested in October after arriving in Liberty City on a private jet plane from an "unknown departure point somewhere in East Asia", for "failing to satisfy the INS that he had a valid reason for entering the country" and having no proper travel documents. As a result, he was set to be delivered to a high security penitentiary before he is to be deported back later in the same month.[[Liberty Tree/Elderly Asian Man Held After Failing to Satisfy Immigration|''"Elderly Asian Man Held After Failing to Satisfy Immigration"]] - by Amy Salzburg, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) *Liberty Tree wins the "Most Absorbent Newsprint Award" at the Cleaning and Tidying Association of America annual awards ceremony in October 18th.[[Liberty Tree/Liberty Tree Wins Award. No New Information.|''"Liberty Tree Wins Award. No New Information."]] - by Adam Tedman, Liberty Tree (Official ''GTA III website) * The events of Grand Theft Auto III take place in late October. ** Claude is arrested for robbing Liberty City Bank. ** Claude escapes with 8-Ball on the ride to prison and the Callahan Bridge is damaged by a bomb. ** Mike Forelli is killed by Claude. ** Lee Chong is killed by Claude. ** The Bank of Liberty is robbed. ** The Triad fish factory is destroyed by Claude. ** The Cartel Ship is destroyed by Claude and 8-Ball. ** Mrs. Chonks is killed by Marty Chonks. ** Marty Chonks is killed by Carl. ** Salvatore Leone is killed by Claude. ** Tanner is killed by Claude. ** Ray Machowski's unnamed partner is killed by Claude. ** Leon McAffrey is killed by Claude. ** Kenji Kasen is killed by Claude. ** Donald Love disappears. ** Ray Machowski leaves Liberty City and flies to Miami, Florida. ** Asuka Kasen and Miguel are killed by Catalina. ** Catalina is killed by Claude. ** Maria Latore is presumably shot and killed by Claude. * Gardening with Maurice is cancelled, as mentioned by a caller on Chatterbox FM. * Gary Schaffer is cleared of corruption charges as stated by Andee on LIPS 106. * The Maibatsu Monstrosity is released, originally named "Monstroso" according to the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories manual. * Mayor Miles O'Donovan is reelected for a second term. HD Universe * July 7th: Law firm Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster constructs an lawsuit against Mark Eastman, making him resign from his position as Betta Pharmaceuticals's CEO and ruining his life. * William Hambrough is arrested for possession of controlled substance: cocaine, aged 31. * Rudy D'Avanzo is arrested for hijacking and arson, aged 47. * Willy Valerio is arrested for possession of crack cocaine, aged 22. * Ashley Butler is arrested for possession of cocaine, aged 20. * Steven Jabowitz is arrested for fraud, aged 36. * Johnny Barbosa is arrested for grand larceny, aged 18. * Heathcliff Waterstreet is arrested for possession of methamphetamine, aged 26. * Cherise McCormic is arrested for possession of cocaine, aged 31. * Lazlow Jones is arrested for bribery, aged 39. * Wu Lee is arrested for grand larceny, aged 41. * Tyler Dixon is arrested for possession of controlled substance with intent to sell, aged 18. * Luis Fernando Lopez is arrested for assault, aged 18. * Real Badman is arrested for armed robbery, aged 20. * Elizabeta Torres is arrested for criminal sexual act: minor, aged 24. * Brucie Kibbutz is arrested for patronize prostitute, aged 24. * Little Jacob is arrested for armed robbery, aged 19. * Jeremy St. Ives is arrested for patronize prostitute, aged 25. * Mark Lupisella, Sonny Honorato, Moe Schwartz and Vincent Lupisella are all arrested together for racketeering, aged 43, 58, 62 and 72. * Charles Matteo is arrested for racketeering, aged 53. * Arthur Zapulla is arrested for possession of controlled substance: Crack Cocaine, aged 33. * Joseph DiLeo is arrested for promotion gambling, aged 20. * Alfonso Vasquez is arrested for possession of controlled substance: Intent to Sell, aged 52. * The Los Santos Panic Basketball Team became champions. * Grotti manufactured the Turismo, according to the Auto Eroticar website. * It is alluded that an in-universe version of the September 11 attacks occur, presumably in Liberty City. * The War on Terror begins. References Navigation es:2001 it:2001 nl:2001 pt:2001 ru:2001 uk:2001 Category:Years